


Chocolate Kisses

by backpedaled



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Chocolate, Light Bondage, M/M, haha idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpedaled/pseuds/backpedaled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall gets kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I wrote a while back. This is my first time putting my work out there so feedback is appreciated. Anyways, enjoy! (✿◠‿◠)

Marshall was kinky. He had no excuses for his outright erotic fantasies and poor Gumball, being his boyfriend, had to put up with them (not that he minded). This time, Marshall had wanted to make things sweet… literally.

 

“What’s that?” Gumball asked.

 

“What’s what?” Marshall grinned playfully.

 

“Don’t play dumb, dipshit. What are you hiding?“

 

"Relax,” Marshall hushed, kissing his boyfriend softly. “I want this to be a surprise."

 

"Surprise?"

 

"Mmhmm. So why don’t you put this on?” Gumball stared back at him with a blank expression.

 

“What the fuck are you going to do to me?” Marshall’s grin widened as he tied the black blindfold around his boyfriend’s pretty blue eyes.

 

“Relax,” he whispered into Gumball’s ear, effectively causing a shiver to run down his spine. Marshall giggled as he reached over to grab a pair of handcuffs. Gumball tried to sneak a glance from under his blindfold which resulted in Marshall quickly swatting his hands away. “No peeking!” Gumball let out a long sigh and felt his boyfriend’s hands around his wrists, pinning them behind his back.

 

“What are you-–” click. “MARSHALL.” The feeling of cold metal tight around his wrists made goosebumps appear all over his arms. His devious boyfriend pushed him down onto the bed and sat on top of him with his knees on either side of his hips. “Marshall, I fucking swear you better not be– mmpffh!” Marshall quickly shut up his stupidly cute-when-frustrated boy toy with a kiss that tasted like… chocolate? “Mmm,” Gumball moaned into the kiss.

 

“Are you going to shut up now?” Marshall teased.

 

“I thought you loved it when I screamed your name.” Now that sent a twitch straight to Marshall’s dick. Marshall growled and grabbed the tub of warm melted chocolate he had kept hidden previously, and ripped the lid off with an audible pop. Gumball squirmed restlessly, curious as to what the sound could have been.

 

“Don’t you fucking move.“ Gumball gulped. He knew that voice. That was the _I’m-gonna-fuck-you-so-fucking-hard-you’ll-see-stars-so-good-luck-trying-to-walk-tomorrow_ voice. Needless to say, he stopped moving.

 

Gumball felt warm stripes of something as Marshall got to work tracing the contours of his chest and abdomen with chocolate. He made circles around his nipples and left a small dollop on each before tracing his soft abs and leaving a trail from his navel to the dip in between his collar bones. Marshall covered the raised skin from said underlying collarbones and filled in the small dip as well as Gumball’s navel. He finished off his work with a horizontal line just above the waistband of his pink boxers.

 

The whole time, Gumball had been breathlessly quiet, listening to his boyfriend busily hum and willing himself not to move for his poor asshole’s sake. Marshall set aside the tub of chocolate and leaned over his work of art to kiss his patient boyfriend, careful not to mess up anything. Slowly, he slid off the blindfold and sat back, letting Gumball asses his current situation.

 

"You kinky bastard.” Marshall chuckled and gave his helpless boy toy a cheeky grin.

 

Marshall started by lapping up the chocolate in Gumball’s navel. He dug his tongue inside and swirled it around, laughing at the way his boyfriend squirmed and complained about it tickling. Slowly, he licked the stripe leading to his neck and sucked on the dip between the collar bones, trying to get as much chocolate out as possible. His goal quickly changed after hearing a sharp intake of breath from Gumball, who obviously was not good at handling the feeling of Marshall’s hot, wet mouth on his neck.

 

Marshall attacked at his nape clearly enjoying the heavy pants and occasional 'oh, fuck–-' that spilled from Gumball’s filthy lips. When he was satisfied with the size of the already purpling skin, he moved onto the rest of Gumball’s collar bones, lapping up the chocolate and trailing small love bites along the way.

 

“M-Marsh–- _ohh_!"

 

It was the sounds that drove him. Pure lust fueling his need for more of Gumball’s nonexistent filter, dying to hear more filthy words come from his pretty little mouth. He latched onto Gumball’s left nipple, swirling his tongue and sucking. Hard. Gumball arched his back at the sudden sensation letting breathless _ah_ , _shit_ ’s and _oh fuck, fuck, fuck_ ’s rain on Marshall’s ears. Gumball wrapped his legs around Marshall’s waist, begging for some kind of friction. Marshall let out a low groan at the feeling of his hardening cock against Gumball’s semi through two layers of cotton.

 

"Fuck." Marshall wasn’t sure who had said it but yes, fuck _indeed_. He made quick work of Gumball’s right bud, the breathless moans something of a symphony for him, before he traced the chocolate contours of his abs with his hungry tongue.

 

Marshall made sure to make eye contact as he slowly, painfully, dragged his tongue along the last remaining trail of chocolate along the waistband of Gumball’s boxers. He inched down the band, watching as Gumball reveled in the feeling of Marshall’s hot, wet mouth so close to his aching cock and threw his head back as it finally popped free from its cloth confinement.

 

"You’re so fucking pretty,” Marshall gushed. Gumball couldn’t help but blush; he’d never get used to the way his boyfriend always chose to shower him with compliments. Marshall kissed both reddened cheeks, chuckling when they flushed even more. “Mine,” he growled, tugging Gumball closer to ravish his mouth and swallow his whimpers. Gumball pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Marshall, p-please. _Please_. I–I need something.” Marshall’s hips ground down on his boyfriend, rotating with each motion. “Nnggh–- fuck. Jesus, _fuck_. Ah, ah, M-Marsh–-ah!” Marshall let his hips move faster and faster until-–“Marsh, baby, I c-can’t I’m gonna c-cum.” Marshall stopped completely and pulled back, watching as Gumball tried to breathe properly, his heavy pants and groans going straight to his dick making him even harder-–if that were possible.

 

When Gumball’s breathing had returned to normal, Marshall sat him up straight and unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as his hands were free, Gumball yanked down Marshall by his neck and pulled him in for a feverish kiss. Their mouths moved to make room for each other’s tongue, re-exploring every dark crevasse. When Gumball pulled away for air, Marshall let his mouth wander, working his way south and leaving a hot trail of open mouthed kisses in his wake. Reaching Gumball’s dick, he kissed the head and swirled his tongue around the tip while reaching for the forgotten tub of chocolate.

 

He looked at Gumball to make sure he was watching before carefully pouring the chocolate over Gumball’s hard length. The process of cleaning the chocolate off shouldn’t have taken as long as it did, but Marshall couldn’t help going excruciatingly slow just to spite his boyfriend. Gumball let himself get lost in the feeling of Marshall’s rough tongue drag up and down his length, teasing his slit every time he reached the top.

 

“I can’t tell if I’m tasting dick flavored chocolate or chocolate flavored dick but damn, it’s good,” Marshall chuckled.

 

“Just fuck me already,” whispered Gumball.


End file.
